


Learning by doing

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gigolo!Kylo, Pining!Rey, Rey has no idea, Rey wants Kylo, Tumblr Prompt, Virgin Rey, dominant Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: Anonymous asked:Gigolo!Kylo (Gigolo!Matt if you prefer). Kylo has a secret identity, a masked gigolo well known between FO and Resistance. Pining!Rey wants to have sex with Kylo Ren, but since she's a virgin, she wants to take some sex lesson, and calls the renowned Gigolo!Kylo to teach her how to please Kylo Ren. Happy ending please.





	Learning by doing

**Author's Note:**

> Love your Prompt Anon, though it wasn’t as short as I would have liked :) Hope you still love it ^^ Enjoy.

 

 

Rey didn’t know how to advance in her relationship. Of cause this wasn’t just your average holo novel relationship. No, she was secretly pining for her worst enemy. Her nemesis… but oh how she would like to taste that sinful mouth and… and now came the blush like always.

 

Rey quickly hid in her small aircraft, heaving for breath. Last time Finn caught her daydreaming, her furious blush had nearly Finn drag her to the medics because she ‘clearly had a fever’. Rey sighed. _This was Kriffing unbelievable_.

 

She didn’t know anything about sex and that was why she didn’t believe she was about to do this. She plotted in the coordinates for a desolate planet, one of those jungle-and-next-to-no-civilianisation on them. As soon as she was in hyperspace, Rey opened up her hand to see the still readable holo frequency that Jessica quickly had written down.

 

Rey remember her blush when Jess had whispered to her, as she wrote, “if you really want to be more experienced for whoever it is your pining for, then this guy is the one to see. He is expensive but from what I’ve heard he is a master of Sex”. Rey had nodded and Jess had left her next to her small aircraft, letting Rey daydream of Kylo again.

 

That the entire base thought she was pining for Finn or Poe because she always spend time around them only served her well. A beep from her console told her that a message was reserved from one ‘Masked Master of Sex’. Rey clicked the message with a quivering hand and read it:

 

_‘I would be delighted to meet up with you on the coordinates. I can’t wait to meet you… and I will remember the Kylo Ren look alike mask you requested.’_

 

Rey blew out air from holding her breath. It had been a dangerous request to make, but she figured with the strange kinks a lot of people had on Base, to be dominated by the bane of the Galaxy would hardly be the weirdest, Rey mused.

 

\---

 

A few hours later she landed and found herself shaking with anticipation. She had wanted to kiss Kylo Ren since she saw his face for the first time and when they had fought, Rey found herself furious for the lust he made her feel towards him.

 

She had been sure he used the Force to trick her body into wanting him instead of fighting him. it was only when the adrenaline had died out in her body hours later that she had awoken on the Falcon on their way back to Base, realizing that it was her own desire towards her now arch nemesis.

 

It had been a rough couple of months with her meeting him in fights across the Galaxy while she desperately tried to figure out a way to make her advance. Alas, she was the unexperienced virgin from Jakku, a simpleton when it came to sex, but not for long.

 

Rey looked up, a white luxurious cruiser landed near her small aircraft, making it seem so very little. The ramp opened and out came a tall man, his white shimmersilk trousers that hung low on his hips made Rey’s mouth dry. His silky, sky-blue shirt was opened half across his chest to showcase a mouth-watering chiselled chest… and then the mask.

 

A mask that looked almost identical to the mask she knew so well, except this one looked brand new. Of cause, this guy had to purchase a mask or at least only have it for those kinds of requests for sex acts. It wasn’t like this mask would see the midst of a battlefield.

 

Rey swallowed again, standing frozen on the ground. The man tilted his head a bit, but he didn’t say a word. Was she not his kind of clientele? Wasn’t she pretty enough perhaps? Or too short? Rey’s fingers started to fidget with her vest as she looked down “I… I’m glad you could make it” she tried carefully.

 

Not wanting the highly sought after and highly expensive gigolo to fly off without teaching her how to do the whole sex thing. Her voice seems to have snapped the man out of whatever he was contemplating. He slowly walked down the ramp till he was only inches away from her.

 

Rey shivered and bit her lip. Her breath came out in small puffs, nervousness coursed through her body. His hand stroke her cheek and she leaned into it, longingly. She looked up at him, knowing full well how pathetic and begging she looked “can I… can I please call you Kylo”.

 

The voice behind the mask seems to suck in air, as if he was surprised. She did request the helmet and she hoped that leap wouldn’t be too big a request. Perhaps his male pride prevented him from going by any other than his own name… “You may” came the altered voice behind the mask. Rey beamed up, relieved and excited “thank you. I… I want to learn about sex. Can you teach me”.

 

The man sucked in another breath. Rey wondered for a quick moment if there was an amplifier in those purchased masks, because his breathing seems to be excessive. When he took her hand, soft and gentle, to lead her up the ramp into his ship, Rey’s mind went numb.

 

Inside was luxurious but all Rey could think of what the man in front of her. _Kylo, her Kylo_. Biting her lip again, she tried to calm her shaking body. He opened a door, leading into a bedroom with a large bed. Her paid gigolo started to undress her slowly, while Rey let her hands run over the hard plane of his chest.

 

He nuzzled the helmet into the crock of her neck, trying to speak as softly as possible despite the distorted sound of the mask. “I have a knack for lowering my voice and I have heard Kylo Ren has a deep voice. Would you like for me to blindfold you so I can remove the mask”.

 

Rey stiffened. She didn’t know if she could keep the image of Kylo in her mind if he didn’t have her mask on. Her reluctance to answer, made his fingers find their way into her pants. The rolling over her skin, just above her already soaking slit made Rey gasp.

 

The deep voice inside the helmet lowered even more “I want to use my mouth on you. I have been waiting for this so long… haven’t you? Haven’t you wanted me? my mouth, my lips… my tongue” the last was but a rasped whisper, almost making her come.

 

“R’iia yes… Kylo… please...” she quivered as he continued his misdirection on her clit. His other arm was tightly around her waist, keeping her on her feet when her legs refused to hold her up any longer. “Oh… what is… oh Kriff…” Rey, always the survivor had never had an orgasm, so the unknown sensation flooding her senses was almost too much to handle.

 

The distorted voice rasped words of encouragement “you are doing so well… so beautiful… my sweet, lovely…” he stopped. Rey remembered she never gave her name and before she managed to stutter out her name, she came, shaking in a stranger’s arms.

 

When she came down from her high, he gently laid her down on the bed, removing the rest of her clothing. “Rey, my name is Rey” she whispered, nervous if she should even give her real name. The mask looked up when he removed the last piece of clothing. “Rey… what a lovely name. Can you tell me how I know you”?

 

Rey smiled, thankful that the gigolo was willing to play the part of Kylo. He walked over to a drawer to gather what she assumed was a blindfold and watched her, waiting to be told Kylo’s backstory for their roleplay. Rey swallowed and looked down onto the white bedlinen.

 

“I fought him… and I am not supposed to have these feelings, I know”, she looked up, hoping not to get any judgmental words from him. “We do not control who the heart chooses” his deep voice calmed her. Less tense, she continued; "I have tried to make an advance on him, but I don’t know how… so I thought, if I knew enough about sex, I might succeed next time I meet him”.

 

The mask made a humming sound, like he understood what she wanted out of this. ‘Kylo’ went over to her, his knees on the bed behind her. The dark fabric closed off her world, making her shiver in anticipation. _This was really happening_ , she thought excited.

 

Once the blindfold was secured around her head, he gently laid her head down and removed his mask. Rey bit her lip, hoping he would sound like Kylo or at least close enough so she could pretend. He didn’t say anything, making Rey try to look in his direction.

 

When his lips touched her neck, Rey sucked in air. Such a simple thing to do, yet it ignited lightning though her, making her hips slowly undulate on their own volition. He kissed her down her chest, grapping his soft hand on one breast and engulfed his mouth around the other.

 

He licked over her hardened nipple and sucked on it, causing Rey to finger through his hair. It was just as soft as she imagined Kylo’s. Then again, a gigolo’s appearances would most likely be well-groomed. _No,_ Rey chided herself, _this is Kylo!_ She had to loose herself into that thought, because in case Kylo declined her, she would at least have this night to remember.

 

“Kylo… please” begging for the same feeling as before. When he finally let go of her breasts, ‘Kylo’ continued down her taunt belly. Further and further down, stopping just before the small patch of curls. “Do you want me to show you everything, or do you wish to learn what I really like”.

 

His voice was just as deep as Kylo’s however she couldn’t entirely remember his normal voice, only having had that one, short interrogation to enjoy his deep, sexy voice... and a screaming match but that hardly counted. However she was a bit doubtful, did he mean him as himself or as in Kylo… would he even know what Kylo wanted.

 

She heard him chuckle softly “I have had clients that know what he likes” causing temporarily to evaporate the roleplay as Kylo. Her eyebrows shot up “oh… uhm, then yes. I would very much like to know what you like… _Kylo_ ” giving him a smile to encourage him to continue as Kylo.

 

“Very well… Rey. I have been dreaming of this for quite some time now” licking a stripe up her moist centre. “Oh Kriff! R’iia that feels…” Rey panted and canted her hips up to meet his tongue, desperate to feel that again. His large, soft hands enfolded around her ass cheeks and then she felt his entire mouth on her.

 

Moaning into her wet flesh, his sinful tongue licking up and down, swirling around the same spot he found before. Her hands were shaking when she once again found his locks “Kylo… oh Kriff… oh yes… oh oh…” White light exploded behind her eyelids when she came again, hot and cold rushing though her spine. Her body was thrumming with lust, Kylo slowly riding the waves down with slow licks.

 

“You taste amazing Rey, I can’t believe we’ve never done this before”. A long finger intruded her slick heat, causing her to jolt up “don’t worry Rey… have you never done this before”. She slowly relaxed into the bed again, shaking her head “n…no, I… I had to survive and I have never felt like this before… not before…” she paused, when he continued for her “before me”.

 

He licked over her clit while stroking her inner walls, a languid pace, making her virgin body used to the intrusion. “I always have been a firm believer of show rather than tell” finding her clit with his other hand and putting more pressure on it. “Where as to play with yourself with your fingers is all well and good...” another finger jointed the first inside her, “I would prefer to aid you”.

 

The slight sting inside her was expected from what Jessika had told her, but eased with the knowledge that this guy knew what he was doing. Before long he pistoled his two fingers in and out, causing an embarrassing slopping sound, paired up with the rising intensity of her moaning and pleading for him to continue.

 

Before she fell over the edge yet again, his lips sealed around her clit, first teasing it then sucking hard. Rey arched up her back in a silent scream, shaking violently when she came. “K… Kylo… Kriff… yes!” his filthy moans gave her a rush, imagining her Kylo between her legs. “Please… I want… I …” she panted and couldn’t get the words out.

 

She felt the bed shift and heard ruffling of his clothes, “I am going to take you now Rey, take you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow”. Rey gave a pathetic, wanton whine as she laid spent on the bed, still acing for more. “You have been a bad girl Rey, going around fighting me, when we should have been doing this”.

 

Rey could hardly stand for his teasing, she wanted it so bad. Wanted to be filled “ple… please Kylo. I need you so much”. His heavy form encased her, her fingers ran down his muscular arms. Before she could continue to explore, he grabbed her wrists, forcing them together and above her head with one large hand holding her tight.

 

“You don’t get to touch Rey. I control this situation” he leaned down to lick up her throat and purred into her ear “and you”. By this point, Rey wasn’t going to argue “yes, I’m yours” she sighed, feeling his giant member slide slowly into her. His lips encased hers in a searing kiss while he slowly rocked into her, taking his time.

 

She could feel his body shaking, figuring he was holding back to not cause her pain, though pain was the last thing on her mind. Half in, she finally couldn’t take the slow pace and started to cant up her hips. Her substitute for Kylo let go of her lips, sucking on her throat instead and joined in on her quicker pace.

 

Rey still felt a small sting, but with broken bones that had to be set by herself on Jakku, this was nothing at all… and she couldn’t wait any longer. Her body craved to be dominated of him, longed to be taken hard, feeling his firm hands on her skin. His panting near her ear only spun her on, her legs folded around his hips in need to press him further to her.

 

“Rey… Oh Rey, you have no idea how… Kriff… how tempting you are… how I fought not to just forget the fight and take you right then and there”. Their hips started to slap against each other, sweet dripping off their naked bodies.

 

Her skin itching to be taken harder but he insisted on a moderate pace, causing her frustrating cry “please… take me, take me like you would Kylo… harder, rougher… I need it, I need you”. His hips slammed into her, causing her to lose all air in her lunges.

 

“Like this!” He set a hard and furious pace, making her entire body euphoric with pleasure. The way his cock hit her inside like that making her scream his name in bliss. “You want it like this, hard and fast… oh Rey, you don’t know how many nights I have thought of this, thoughts of taking you hard up against a wall or on all four like a kriffing animal”.

 

She furrowed her brows, the prospect of taking her on all fours sounded illicit “yes… please do, please please please Kylo”. He quickly tore himself from her, causing a disappointing emptiness inside her. His strong hands flipped her over and canted up her hips.

 

“I want you to roll your fingers over your clit… the little pearl over your slit, while I take you like this”. His hard member slide fully into her without effort and Rey shook on her arm, trying to keep herself steady while she did as he bid her.

 

Wet slaps filled the air with their breathy moans. His deep voice nearly sent her over the edge every time he spoke, making her fantasy real. “Kriff Rey, I love to fuck your tight little pussy. You feel so good… you really want to know what I want”. The words sounded more like a warning to her but she wanted, oh she wanted so badly.

 

“YES, I want… I want you to teach me”. She thought of him offering himself as her teacher again, how soft his face was despite their lightsaber fight. “Kylo… oh Kylo, right there” the heavy feeling started to rush through her in waves, fire rushing through her veins. She was close again, just a bit more.

 

A hand slapped down on her bare ass “you’ve been such a bad girl Rey”. Another slap and her fingers faltered its pace on her clit. She fell down on her arms, moaning like a whore for him. He removed himself from her and entered his thumb instead, wiggling it around to gather up her liquids.

 

Then as he entered her again, filling her up. Keeping his hard pace, slapping into her hips, she felt the same thumb around her ass. She had never thought about such things and was about to tell him to stop when he spoke softly “it will feel good, I promise” apparent that he didn’t want her to feel nervous.

 

When she visibly relaxed, he re-entered his role, his voice changed into the commanding voice of Kylo Ren “I have come with my cock in my hand thinking of this so many times Rey. My finger in that tight little pucker and later when I get you all warmed up I would take you in your ass, making you beg for it”.

 

When it slipped inside and he wiggled it a bit, Rey whimpered, hiding her face into a pillow, flushed with embarrassment by how much she liked it. If the Resistance members could see her now…  She felt his other hand left her hips and started circling around her clit closing her in on another orgasm.

 

The feeling of both her holes filled and his finger pressing down and rolling hard over her pearl made her come harder than she ever thought possible. “Seven Hells… Kriff Rey… that’s it, baby… that’s it…” his growl was almost feral as he rode her orgasm out, his pace losing its rhythm.

 

“Kriff Rey… oh Kriff, I’m gonna… I’m gonna come” he slammed his hips into her as warm spurts of cum jutted into her already slippery heat. The hand on her clit now gripping onto her hip hard enough to bruise while his entire body shook.

 

Slowly he removed his thumb and then his flaccid cock. Laying her down fully on the bed and tugged her close to him. Soft and warm hands caressed her skin while she laid with her back to him, trying to think how she is ever going to walk over to the ship… or walk at all this week.

 

Wet lips on her shoulder caused Rey to turn her head to him, still blindfolded, she could keep the illusion going for a little while longer. Thankful for his help and the pleasure he gave, Rey gave him a beaming smile, only broken with his lips on hers, his tongue seeking entry to her mouth.

 

She let him, wanted to enjoy these last precious moments before real life called her back. Kissing with tongue was yet another thing she didn’t know anything about, but with him it just felt natural. She let him guide her, his hands soothing over her cooling skin. It was more a loving gesture than out of lust and Rey felt like she is lifted on a hazy cloud of comfort.

 

Rey sighed into his mouth, her hand threading through his locks. She wanted to pretend it was Kylo for a bit longer, but with her body sated, reality started to knock far too soon. Rey withdrew her head to speak, still combing through his hair “thank you, whoever you are.” Her voice truthful giving her a peck on her nose from the mysterious stranger “you’re welcome Rey”.

 

The stranger nuzzled into her throat, letting her lay with her back to him again. He tugged a blanket over them and held her tight. “Shouldn’t I pay you now” a bit confused about the transaction and unwritten rules, now that the sex part had ended. “You pay for the entire night, so we can cuddle a bit longer… if you want to of cause”.

 

Rey smiled, she would like that very much. Lying like this was the most safe and wanted Rey had ever felt in her entire life. She nestled into his arms and tugged the blanket further up under her chin, enjoying the last moments of this safe haven.

 

Waking up with a jolt, Rey looked around. She was in her own ship, fully dressed again. A small beeping sound from the consul in the cockpit made her jolt off the small cot, confused as to why and how. The message was from the Masked Master of Sex:

 

_I didn’t want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful in your sleep. For once in my life I have truly enjoyed my time and I cannot with a good conscience charge you for my time. I hope you find the love you so desire, sweet Rey._

 

Rey smiled and sat down in her pilot chair. She knew she felt a connection with this man, something about him just felt right, but her heart belonged to one man and him alone. Now she was ready to confront Kylo. She finally knew what sex was and with all the filthy things the stranger had told her about Kylo’s kinks, she was thrilled by the prospect of next time they would meet on the battlefield.

 

She put in the coordinates for the Resistance Base and flew home.

 

\---

 

A few days later, the Resistance Base frequencies went through the roof. The supreme leader was dead and Kylo Ren himself was on his way to their base with General Hux in tow as a prisoner. The First Order was in disarray and where most people were baffled by the turn of events, Rey finally thought this was her chance.

 

Not meeting him on the battlefield but as likeminded allies, she would talk to him, explain how she felt. Perhaps after some time, he would finally see her as more than just 'Rey of Jakku' or a scavenger. The ominous ship of Kylo Ren landed on the landing pad, General Organa and Luke Skywalker standing in front row with Rey, ready to receive the newly pardoned Ben Solo.

 

A very sour looking and cuffed General Hux was pushed outside to walk down the ramp followed with what looked like a pair of white pants. Rey felt her blood freeze to ice. It couldn’t be… However when Kylo’s full form came into view, his sky-blue shirt now modestly buttoned up and the helmet tugged under his arm, his gaze found hers instantly.

 

His lips curled up into a knowing smirk before turning to his mother. “I present you with the instigator of the destruction of the Hosnian System and I surrender to the Resistance… in the care of the Jedi Rey of Jakku, as agreed via our holo conversation General”.

 

General Organa nodded and Luke added “know that Rey does not require a teacher” fearing his nephew would teach Rey the dark side of the Force. Kylo grinned “oh don’t worry Uncle, I won’t teach her…” he looked over at Rey “…not with the Force at least” hinting at what else he would teach her and giving her a wink.

 

Well, at least she didn’t have to figure out how to tell him about her affection, wondering just how little she would be able to walk tomorrow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Before I tangled gigolo!Matt into the mix - that would most likely have filled this prompt even further up, I decided that she just would ask for the mask instead. That way I didn’t have to think of a different mask or another disguise for gigolo!Kylo :)  
> I imagine that Rey would guess Kylo’s hands to be coarse from all the fighting, but seeing as he grooms his hair so fluffy and pretty, I imagine that his gloves are so he can hide his perfectly soft and moisturized hands ^^ :P that’s one of the reasons she won’t guess it’s really him… and besides, why would the bane of the Galaxy run around playing gigolo… don’t make any sense… does it?!


End file.
